the_dark_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Mercha Raja
“In fact, you could say he...lost his head." '' - Mercha, after Geno slashed at Abdie's head '''Dr. Mercha Raja, PhD' is a supporting protagonist in The Dark Age. He is the evil dictator of Malaysia, but has sided with the Resistance because he thinks his life is too boring. Personality Mercha is Dark’s polar opposite; he is a prankster, a jokester, and a trickster. Always one for a good laugh, he will gladly do anything if he thinks it will be funny or if he has nothing else to do. Mercha has an armada of terrible puns that he is not afraid to use if the opportunity presents itself. Background Mercha was born on the nation of Malaysia to its evil dictator. He was raised in a relatively free and unlimited lifestyle, having the country’s every resource for his use. After all, he was heir apparent to the throne. This made Mercha into a creative and clever young man. Mercha was also very fond of puns; he always kept several puns ready just in case they would be needed. As he got older, Mercha learned to control his fear and shape-changing abilities. Before, he simply radiated an aura of fear that scared anyone near him, and he would be constantly changing form. With mass amounts of brute-force style practice, Mercha was melded into a warrior adept at disorientation. Mercha moved to the US right before the Great Cataclysm to obtain his PhD, officially becoming a “doctor”. Afterwards, he began running a joke and hobby shop in Tennessee. He was able to live like that for a couple years, until he met the four original Resistance members: Majin, Sky, Dark, and Pizz. Mercha took a liking to Majin’s commanding aura, but disliked Dark due to his overly serious attitude. He initially saw Sky as annoying and hyper, and originally thought that Pizz was just a dumb brute. Mercha officially joined the Resistance then because he apparently had nothing better to do; he began traveling alongside the four, despite his dislike for three of them. As they traveled, they shared their experiences, and he became friendlier with them after discovering their pasts. However, Mercha split apart from the group when he received an urgent call from a Malaysian diplomat in Central America. Because of this, he was away when Majin was killed. After he heard about Majin’s death, Mercha returned to the Resistance and assisted Sky in building the new Resistance bases. He became a commanding officer, and he resided inside the hidden Resistance command center until the events of The Dark Age. Powers and Abilities Fear Manipulation Despite his small appearance, Mercha is a force to be reckoned with. He can create and control fear; he can bring fear from one person to another with a flick of his wrist. He can manipulate people’s fears by increasing their intensity, and he can feed off fear to heal himself. Weaponry Mercha wields a scythe easily two times taller than he is. This weapon evokes fear into its victims, similar to Mercha’s regular magic. His prowess with his scythe is often a surprise to his enemies, who do not expect someone so small to be able to wield such a weapon. Occasionally, Mercha chooses to bring small energy guns into battle. While Mercha is not a gunslinger at all, he does have some skill with shooting. Shapeshifting Mercha also knows how to shapeshift. This affects his appearance only; the personality inside is the same as always. He tends to shapeshift sporadically and unpredictably; when he goes with Dark to negotiate with the Mercenary King, he transforms into a 12-year old girl for his own entertainment. Category:Characters Category:Resistance soldiers Category:Characters debuting in "The Dark Age"